Roses are Black
by AmourApricot
Summary: When a supposedly fun night at a dance club goes terribly wrong, Amu Hinamori comes face-to-face with her biggest, most intimidating nightmare - a vampire. Shocked and in denial, she tries erasing him from her mind. That is until he's curious about her too. AMUTO


**Sierra: Uhhh, right. I'm definitely not starting a new story. I have no idea what you're talking about. Definitely nah...**

**However, I think you should know that yes, this is a VAMPIRE story. I know what you're thinking, how original, right? I know. Get out. Just kidding don't do that...but anyway, I did start a vampire story like, a year ago?, but anyway, I deleted it (obviously) and am now starting a new one. But hey, it's different from my last one...I don't even know why I deleted that one. Prob the extraordinary amount of detail I encrypted in every single god damn sentence...ANYWAY. **

**ENJOY~ **

**Disclaimer: I could own it...but I'm pretty sure my name's not Peach-Pit. **

* * *

**Roses are _Black _**

**~I~ **

* * *

_**-Anxious- **_

Sparkling diamonds glittered across the charcoal colored sky like stringed tinsel as the full moon shone its brilliance in the night. Street lights stood at every gum-covered corner, illuminating the shadows dancing in the dark. It was quiet, aside from the dissipating rumble of the car, and the vibrating rhythm of the building playing it's melody loud yet muffled. The parking lot behind the place was drab, subtract the fact the light posts flickered consistently, almost as if to the beat of the music. When the car shut off, there was only the same shade of black blanketing every car in the lot.

Utau yanked the keys from the ignition, the silver clashing together with the thousand other items attached to her key-chain. An unsettling silence rang in the small space between us.

I presumed she knew the anxiety filled words I wanted to blurt out twenty-different times in a row, just so she would get the message and we could leave, but I did nothing to convey the million emotions swimming through my head. All my shaky fingers could do was grip the straps of my- well, not even mine, but Utau's- sparkling sequen purse that she so kindly let me borrow for the occasion. When I inhaled to attempt and exhale a sentence-

She cut me off.

"Don't," she snapped, sending a hard glare in my direction.

"Utau, I think I have a reason to display my opinion!" I said, voice rising one scared little octave. I felt so pathetic begging for freedom against a night that could or couldn't end up being fun, and even more so because of something that may or may not happen. But if begging would get me out, or even expressing how much I didn't want to go in, then I would do it. Until Utau plucked me out of the car and practically dragged me into the building.

"Your opinion has no value at the moment," she whispered, although I knew her voice was only so low so she wouldn't yell at the tip top of her strong singer lungs. "We are going inside. Okay? Okay."

"I object," I blurted stupidly. What, am I in court now? God save me now. "I mean- no, ugh, just listen to me-"

Utau effortlessly clicked the alarm button on her keys, and as she pressed on the rubber covered square, an ear piercing bell bounced through the walls of her 2012 white Hummer. Immediately my hands shot up and firmly flattened against my sensitive ears, head ducking low between my legs.

"Utau!" I tried, but I wasn't sure she could hear my plea over the thrum of the alarm. "Utau, turn it off! I'm serious!"

A tingle started swirling below my ears in the walls of my throat. It moved along the edges of my neck, slowly moving down until meeting in the center. My mouth inadvertently opened against the torturous high-pitched scream of the siren. The disgusting metallic taste didn't waste any time racing to my mouth as my eyes shut tightly, almost painfully. It made me so close to being sick, and I thought I might have to jump out of the car just to get away from the horrid noise.

"UTAU SHUT IT O-"

In a split second that felt like no time at all, the alarm stopped, dissipating into the night, and the tingling that threatened to make me sick ran away with it. My hands retracted from my head slowly, and I panted into the silence, glad it was _silence _and not more obnoxious noise.

"So, you coming in or nah?" she asked, and I felt like slapping her straight across her makeup covered face.

When I recovered from the little fit, I sat up straight, slapping my hand on the dusty dashboard. "Don't _ever _do that to me again! What the hell, Utau!" I shouted, my own voice hurting my ears. But she knew I couldn't stand such a high level of volume before emptying the contents of my stomach, yet she did it purposefully because she's slightly twisted like that.

"You know what, you were being difficult so I simply fixed the problem. Look," she continued upon seeing the nasty glare slit my eyes, "I know why you're afraid to go in there, but that was a _month _ago. And plus, there are hundreds of clubs in Manhattan. Do you honestly think that out of all of them, this one will be the next target of a v-"

"Don't say it," I snapped quickly, eyes widening with panic. "Just...don't say their name-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I won't say it, but c'mon. I didn't drag you along so you could be a party pooper and run away like a baby," she stated, tilting her head to the side in what I could have guessed was part annoyance, part _are you serious right now_? "We're going in there, and we are having fun. I've been studying _way _too much without a break, and we're in _college. _It's our job to go to places like this and flirt with thirty different guys without actually getting involved."

I sighed, knowing she wasn't really getting it, and knowing that was probably the biggest reason we were here right now. "I don't want to flirt with thirty different guys. In fact, I don't want to flirt with _any _guy. I want to go back to the dorms and work on my new outfit that I was coming along with pretty good until you made me put on this-" I gestured to the outfit I was so _not _casually pulling off, my own makeup covered face, and tightly curled hair that barely grazed the top of my shoulders due to the compression of the curls, "and waltz out the door in extremely thin and high heels that I can barely walk in, let alone dance in." I flipped my head back, exhaling a breath full of stress eating away at me. I so did not want to do this.

Utau closed her eyes briefly, most likely trying to find a way around my stubbornness. Her full lashes fluttered open after a moment of silence and contemplation, and she looked at me through sparkling lavender orbs. She blew a sigh of her own.

"Listen, Amu, I know you're freaked-"

"That's an undersatatement," I deadpanned.

"But," she continued as if I hadn't said anything, "nothing, and I promise you, _nothing _is going to happen to you. If one of them even breathes in your direction, I'll kick their ass, okay? Might even rip out one of their fangs as a souvenir," she finished, winking devilishly.

"Ewww," I gushed, but couldn't help the giggle resonate past my smiling lips into the air. I might have been fuming a few seconds ago, but Utau always knew how to make me smile. Not that it was very hard, because I could see something as simple as a dog rolling over and laugh to the point of not breathing. While I was still panicked at the thought of one of them, or several, showing up and harming anyone, even me, I gave in hesitantly, tracing the handle to the door with my fingers.

"Ready?" Utau asked, grabbing her own handle and strapping her purse around her shoulder. The diamonds bejewling almost every inch of it shined brightly when struck by the dim light of a street lamp.

I moved my head to the side, shaking it almost, but rotating in the passenger seat to exit the vehicle. "As ready as I'll ever be," I breathed, then quickly, without giving myself another second to rethink, to stop and tell myself not to, I pulled on the handle, and it gave way. My leg pushed the heavy door open, and I heard Utau on her side opening the door and climbing out. She was taller than me, even when I had heels on, so she only had to step down while I had a small jump from car to floor to cover.

My feet landed with little ease thanks to the thin heels claiming my ankles, but I hung on to the door to make it easier. The ground was wet with rain water, because we just had to choose the day it decided to thunderstorm like no other to go out, but I somehow managed to walk on the moist tar. Utau slammed her door shut, and I did mine, then made my way over to her.

"I really do hate you for this," I muttered, strapping the purse a little too hard around my shoulder.

"Aw, love you too bae," she said sarcastically, using that sickly sweet voice of hers.

Another sigh, and I was tired of feeling as pathetic as I was. But that feeling wasn't fleeting anytime soon, so all I could do was walk next to Utau as if she were mother-goose and pray that if any danger even looked in my direction, she would hold true to her promise of kicking someone's ass.

The closer we got to the building, the brighter the lights shined in both of our eyes. The vibrating music poured out of the walls, flowing around the parking lot and in our ears. If it was this loud outside, I couldn't imagine how the tone was inside. I don't think either Utau or I wanted another run-in with the stomach monster that liquified food into something much more repulsive. Just thinking about it sent a cool shiver run across my arms and up my spine, making my already poor steps falter. But the shoes held, and the consistent sound of our clacking heels echoed through the darkness.

As we rounded the sharp edged corner littered with pieces of trash and alcohol bottles, a long line of makeup-covered-skimpy-dressed-skinny-blonde-and-brunette girls and guys awaited at one end of the cement steps leading to a heavy red door, where a tall, muscley bouncer stood with huge arms crossed against his built chest. He was a giant compared to the under-aged people below him, and the authority radiated off of every strained and annoyed muscle in his large neck.

"Utau," I whispered, slowing our fast pace dramatically. She didn't seem to notice, or mind for that matter, and sped along with heavy purpose. "Utau," I hissed, stopping completely.

Finally she whirled around, wide eyed and annoyed. "What?" she seethed. Her expression was expectant.

"How do you expect us to get in with that giant standing right there?" I questioned, nodding in the direction of the bouncer. "He'll take one look at you and dismiss both of us without a second thought." And he, most likely, would. I had no second thoughts he did that to the majority of people who walked up to him.

Utau blew out one long, heavy sigh, closing her eyes then popping them open. A certain gleam flashed across those round plum eyes, and she smiled wickedly before flipping her luscious blonde hair back, straight as a pencil in layers down her spine.

"Why Amu, have you forgotten who I am? I can seduce any guy into any favor," she said, laughing softly against the chatter of everyone waiting to be let in.

I almost lost my composure then, jaw feeling like it would drop straight through the sidewalk. But Utau turned abruptly, swaying her hips in a sort of strut that accented every curve in her body. Her heels clucked heavily against the ground as she made her way up to the bouncer, and I felt an automatic pull to follow her in fear of being left outside by myself. I stayed close but far enough behind to make my presence almost unnoticed against hers as she stopped in front of the bouncer.

The distance between us muffled her words, but from the back I saw her hand rise to twirl a long piece of blonde hair in one slender ringed finger. Her nails gleamed from the vibrant neon lights that blinked above the entrance. My eyes flicked up, squinting slightly against the brilliance of the glowing letters.

_Cielo _blazed in curly bright font. Unaware of the club's name, my brows furrowed in confusion as my head tilted to the side.

After a moment, something I never thought I'd see sparked across my eyes. The bouncer smiled, then glanced quickly at me, and back at Utau.

Guessing she had worked her magic, I dared to inch closer, then Utau spun on one heel to motion me forward.

"Great," I muttered under my breath, tilting my head low so she couldn't see my lips move. "Just perfect."

I ran up the steps to where Utau stood, patiently awaiting my arrival, and the bouncer grabbed hold of the sleek and silver round knob and twisted, then pushed, and the large muscles in his arms strained. The door opened with ease against his strength, and he motioned Utau and I inside, although I felt like he motioned more for Utau than for me, but I was hot on her heels in his sharp field of vision.

Utau had no problem entering the club, slipping past the strong hinges of the door and its frame, lightly taking her spot on the polished tiling. Immediately more lights burst from the inside, the already vehement beat rising in volume as the speakers vibrated the ground. Utau glanced back when I didn't take that first agonizing step. The fear still lingered in every pore, but Utau's reassurance echoed loudly in my head. _Nothing, and I promise you, _nothing _is going to happen to you. _Was she even correct? Was she even sure? Her confidence was a little overwhelming. But her expression was anticipative, and the bouncer wasn't going to wait all day.

_Here goes nothing..._

With a slow movement, I pushed my foot through the door, then felt it shutting quickly behind me, forcing the rest of my quivering body into the club. As soon as the door slammed into its hinges, a cool draft from the outside devoured my body in tiny goosebumps, but they rapidly evaporated once the warm air of the club started suffocating me. God it was hot in here...

The heavy scent of B.O mixed with perfume and alcohol drifted into my nose, letting me know exactly where we were. It was definitely an odor slap to the face.

Strobe lights flashed a hundred times a minute, making me want to close my eyes but the excitement of the burning light kept them open. Everything seemed lively in here, from the rainbow rays running across every inch of the large, blocky space to the obnoxious techno music cascading over the massive crowd and its dancing bodies, moving in all sorts of naughty directions. It was hard to hear, not that there was anything to tune in on, considering half of these people were just constantly cheering to the DJ who was positioned atop the highest podium in the club.

The DJ, I noticed, was a male, as I would have expected, with larger-than-necessary headphones positioned around one ear, his hand holding it there as it arced over his mass of dark hair, the exact color unknown thanks to the lack of lighting shining on him. He moved restrictedly, not quite as wide as the citizens, but not completely at a standstill. He bobbed his head left to right, front to back, eyes scanning the large pallet of tiny controls in front of him, as if he were a pilot with all of those different buttons and nobs in front of them, expected to know exactly what every single one controlled.

"Amu!" Utau yelled over the hollering of trance music. "I'm going over to the bar, come with me!"

"Um, I think I'll stay here, thanks," I shouted back, still not convinced it was safe to go further, despite the many adults that seemed perfectly fine doing what they were doing. Not just that, but the excessive amount of grinding unfolding before my eyes made something tickle in the lower region of my belly, and I wasn't sure I enjoyed it too much.

Utau performed something that resembled an eye-roll, though I couldn't see very clearly, and marched over to the spot where my feet were cemented to the ground. She reached out, her many thin gold bracelets jingling as they circled her skinny wrist, and firmly grabbed mine, squeezing tightly.

"Wait- Utau, no-"

With a yank and a laugh, she plucked me from my content spot in front of the door, and I stumbled after her brisk steps. I could not hear the sound of our clacking heels in here, for the music blared over almost every noise attempting to be produced.

That tingling sensation began again below my ears, but it resigned there, for the music was not high-pitched, just loud.

"Oh, come on, what did I say? You'll be fine! Just go with it for once!"

"I'll go with it when we leave!"

Another laugh, and we rounded a long, sleek granite island, accompanied by dozens of swanky looking stools the color of the depths of the ocean. They curved perfectly in the middle, so you would apparently feel more snug when a piece of plastic was jutting up through your legs.

"What do you drink again?" Utau asked loudly in my face as she unexpectedly turned around, and I ran into her, almost stepping on her delicate feet. I bounced back, shocked at the sudden halt.

"I don't know, what do you usually get?" I tried, trying not to sound like a total GG. Truth be told, I wasn't very big on alcohol, and the only illegal substance I'd ever consumed made me want to sling it back out of my stomach.

"Well, I usually start off with something light, like Vodka mixed with soda. You like Sprite, correct?" she assured, flipping up one hand and splaying her index finger in the air. Her expression displayed curiousness.

"Um, sure," I complied.

"Great, then we'll get that." Utau turned on her heels, and waved her hand in the air, capturing the bartenders attention instantly.

He seemed busy wiping the inside of a crystal clear mug, but he abandoned that project promptly and set the mug down. As he made his way over, he slung the white rag perfectly over his shoulder. I couldn't help but eye his outfit speculatively. Black and white, simple yet captivating. He rocked it well, although he seemed more like the type of guy to be taking orders from a fancy restaurant, not asking what kind of hard alcohol people wanted to drink.

"Well, well, what can I get you two lovely ladies?" he asked, flashing a pearly white smile.

_I wish my teeth were that straight...wait, what? _I shook my head, dismissing the off-topic thought from my scattered brain.

"Vodka and Sprite please," Utau ordered, smiling as well. It was obvious from the look on her face that this guy was being added to the list of people to flirt with. I bit my lip, rolling my eyes secretively at the way she toyed with the male species.

The bartender apparently said something in which I missed, and began scouting for the correct liquids. Two cups were tossed on the granite, and then a colorless liquid was being poured into them. It sloshed slightly when a carbonated drink was added, presumably the Sprite, and then the drink-making process was finished as easily as it was started.

A twisting knotted my stomach, and I suddenly felt sickish at the thought of drinking alcohol. Well, perhaps it wasn't the thought, but the nervousness of trying something new and...not so good. My mother always advised me not to drink, that alcohol was gross and did terrible things to a person, and even though I never bothered paying attention when she told me, not having any intention to anyways, her lectures sprang back to me now.

"Alright, you ready?" Utau asked for the second time that night.

"Not really," I replied, hesitant to take the drink in her hands.

Her head tilted to the side in agitation again. "Seriously? You are _so _drinking this. Trust me, it'll make being here a _lot _easier. Besides, it's not like half these people aren't drunk off their minds anyway. Do it and you'll feel better, I promise."

I was starting to trust her promises less and less.

Eyeing the cup nervously, I considered the outcome of drinking the mixed refreshment.

"Please? It's not even that bad, there's like, zero alcohol in it. It's really not that much, only a little bit and mostly Sprite."

"What if it makes me sick?" I conceded, still not buying it.

"Ohmigod Amu, it _won't. _I promise. Now take it before my arm falls off," she demanded, stretching her arm further.

I complied reluctantly and took the cup, pulling it close to my chest. Looking down into the drink, I swished the liquid around, watching the bubbles from the Sprite pop at an unusually fast pace.

"Alright, on the count of three," Utau said, looking me dead in the eyes for permission to start. I rolled my eyes again, then nodded, ready for this to be over already. "One," she began, and the knot scrunched in my stomach, making me want to drop the cup and double over. I held my composure though as she said, "Two" and pressed my lips firmly together, readying myself for impact. "Three," she announced, and suddenly her cup went flying to her mouth as her head tilted back to absorb the contents of her cup.

Quickly I did the same, feeling the plastic slide against my lower lip as I opened my mouth to welcome the liquid. I didn't taste it at first, just letting it run over my tongue and down my throat, but soon my taste-buds came alert, and a bitter kick slapped my tongue, making me want to stop instantly. It tasted awful, but Utau kept chugging, so I felt obligated to as well. After another gulp I was ready to throw the cup at the bartender and yell at him for making such a terrible concoction, but a sweet, carbonated tang soothed my taste-buds, effectively making the drink that much more irresistable. I gathered this must be the Sprite, finally taking its turn. I was then grateful for the unhealthy soda.

Simotaniously, Utau and I pulled the cups from our mouths. I felt the drink hit my stomach with a hard force, acidic and harmful. It rumbled in disapproval, despite the fact it was okay just a few seconds ago. A burning sensation crashed against the walls of my belly, warning me.

"So, how did you like it?" Utau seemed cheery and unaffected, which made me feel that much more weak and babyish.

"Um, I think I need to visit the ladies room," I blurted, then tossed my cup on the counter, not caring where it landed or if it landed at all. Leaving abruptly, I navigated my way to a bathroom, hoping one was closer than it was farther.

The mass of dancing bodies did not allow easy access to any place in the club. The heat was beginning to get unbearable by this point, drowning the air in a high temperature. I wasn't even dancing and I was on the brink of sweating.

A ledge circled around the club, railings and polls attached, hiding the bodies that danced up there away from everyone else. Away from the middle, light was scarce, and darkness consumed most of the signs and doors that should have been noticeable.

Taking a shot in the dark (literally) I jogged not-so-easily to a door I hoped was to some type of bathroom. Not bothering to check for species signs, I pushed it open, to find it tall and unbearably heavy. Pushing harder, it gave way and opened into a small, sophisticated space that looked more like a bathroom to a business office than a night club.

"Man, c'mon, you into her or not? I'll give her your number if you want, but-"

Guys. Males.

It was a men's bathroom.

The chatter stopped instantaneously at the sight of me, and the three men's eyes widened when they looked over to the door.

_Shit! _

I stumbled back, stunned that I walked in on three guys in a men's bathroom, but knowing it was just my luck to have that happen to me. Gathering some composure, I ran the other direction, eager to get away and out of sight. It didn't take long for my clumsy self to run smack into another door, allowing a blooming pain to snake around the width of my head.

"Ow," I whimpered, hand reaching said injured area. Sucking in through my teeth, I bit back something explicit to say and kept the language PG-13.

Averting my attention from my own klutz of a self, my eyes wandered up the simple black door, reminding me of the night that awaited me outside. No color, save for a gold rectangle that apparently passed for a door handle. At the top, the door frame cut off the continuing of black, and a bright slab jutted out from the wall.

_WOMEN. _

The sign was vibrant enough, how had I missed that before? My utter lack of paying attention was hardly beneficial in any way. I'd lose my own head if it weren't this firmly attached to my shoulders.

Shaking my head in disapproval, I flattened my clammy hands against the door, pushing it open and stepping inside.

A frosty breeze seemed to gently touch my warm skin, daring to consume my hot body. Upon walking further into the surprisingly sanitary bathroom, the air-conditioning seemed to pick up, swishing around the walls and bleach-smelling air.

My stomach suddenly didn't feel so bad anymore, but a distinct nervousness racked my being, making me question my safety in the loneliness of the bathroom. _That was a _month _ago. _

Sure, it might not have been too recent but that doesn't cover up for the fact it still happened. Sighing heavily, I simply checked my appearance in the mirror, contemplating staying in there but knowing Utau would get angry for leaving her by herself. Either that or she'd completely forget I left because she's too busy drowning in thirty different guys to let her thoughts trace back to her closest friend. Yet another eye roll, and I mentally scolded myself for submitting to this invisible torture.

_Nothing, and I promise you, _nothing _is going to happen to you. _

_Ready? _

Utau's silky voice reassured my jumbled thoughts, making it slightly easier to exit the bathroom.

Opening the door, I stepped back out into the humid air of the club. Letting the door shut silently before taking another step, I relished the cool air from the bathroom then turned sharply-

Then stopped.

My heart picked up at the sight of a man before me, tall and covered in darkness. There was no one there when I entered. And what would a man be doing in front of a women's bathroom? That I noticed, there wasn't a girl in there. He could have been waiting for some invisible mistress, and I told myself that, but by the sturdy positioning of his body, he meant to block a path. _My_ path.

That sickening feeling resurfaced, and I was afraid for no reason.

Perhaps it was the fact a shady guy was standing in front of me for no reason at all. Or maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Well hello there." Voice deep and loud over the thrum of the music.

I presumed it wasn't the latter.

"Are you enjoying yourself, miss?" said stranger asked.

I couldn't produce a single syllable. My mouth didn't even bother to open, for it had gone dryer than the Sahara desert.

_Oh God. It could be one of them, it could be a- No, no, no. Calm down Amu, he's just a person. Just a normal, human guy that's trying to be friendly. Oh God, please let him be an extremely friendly creepy person! _

After a moment of me not responding, the man breathed what sounded like a small chuckle. "May I ask your name, miss?"

Still no response. Was I supposed to say something? I pondered sporting the flirty act, but knew I couldn't pull it off under this much duress. Would I come off as rude if I ignored everything he said though? Probably not, I didn't even know the guy.

Gulping a little too loudly, my eyes searched for something to stare at through this being of obscurity. The regular description was clear; a thin, straight nose narrowing down in the center of his face, a pair of slightly tilted, sculpted lips, two slate eyes digging into his face, exact color a mystery due to lack of lighting. Glistening strands kept swaying against his forehead, or what I presumed was his forehead, and across his eyes. I couldn't tell whether that was his hair or something he wore atop his head.

It annoyed me I couldn't clearly make anything out; what he sported, his real facial features, his eyes, anything that might give me some clue about what was up with him. Except for his voice - his deep, smooth, enticing voice...That marginally scared me into screaming.

"Are you afraid, miss?" he requested. A shuffling resounded in the air, and the black outline of his body shifted. He was moving forward.

"Amu," I blurted quickly, stepping back immediately with one foot.

"Amu?" he tested, his tongue caressing my name as it dripped like honey from his mouth.

_Oh...I kind of like that. _

No! That's so, so fundamentally wrong. I shouldn't like it when he says my name, but I've always enjoyed my name rolling off of someone else's tongue. Why? I haven't the slightest clue, but when he says it...it sounds almost provocative. Very, _very_ provocative.

"Yes..." I left it linger in the air, not knowing what to say. Not wanting to say anything.

"You have a beautiful name, Amu," he declared, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Since he was a stranger, I'm not quite sure I liked the fact he said that so nonchalantly. No, actually, I didn't like it. "Thanks," I replied, face scrunching the slightest bit in disgust. Something in my stomach flipped, and I decided, no, I didn't like this. Utau. I wanted to go back to Utau. "If you wouldn't mind, I'm here with someone and she's expecting me back," I tried, scooting to the side to avoid him.

_Please let me leave. _

One quick step away, and here I could hear my sharp heels cluck against the tiles. At first he made no move to stop me, and I was grateful, deciding to speed past him. But the instant my body maneuvered around his, a hand clutched my shoulder, lightly at first touch then squeezing hard, almost painfully.

He pulled, spinning me around abruptly. The heels had no traction against the sleek floor, and I slipped, inadvertently gripping his arm, which I noticed was covered in a soft type of fabric making it hard to hold on to. I clutched tighter, afraid to test the power of gravity when my body hit the floor.

A sharp intake of breath was all I could produce before his other hand was cupping the side of my face, not in an affectionate way, and his eyes bored into me with total need and purpose.

They were dark - so, so dark. It was as if night had birthed two shimmering azure orbs, deeper than the ocean, more depth and intricacy than all of space and time and the entire earth. His pupils dilated, starting from small then spinning, growing into round, black pits.

_Oh my god. _

"You are not going to scream, and this is not going to hurt," he said, peering straight into my boring honey eyes. My brows furrowed in confusion, not even beginning to comprehend what on earth he just said.

_What? What is he, insane? What does he think he's going to do to me? What _is _he doing to me? Get away from me, freak! _

But my mouth wouldn't open, wouldn't form an 'o', wouldn't allow noise to pass. My body somehow stilled, and movement left me, scared and shaking and...burning. What was going on? Why couldn't I move? Why wasn't my body doing anything!

The man suddenly stopped staring at me and his head lowered, but my eyes stayed fixated in the places where his used to rest.

Don't tell me he was going to do something as stupid as kiss my neck! What a repulsive person!

_No, Amu. Think correctly. Do you honestly think he's a person? _

I blinked. Wait, what? Where did that come from?

_Concentrate, Amu. Think! _

My mind. No, me. Why was my body thinking something different than my mind?

_You know what's happening. Think, Amu. You know what he is. Even though you won't admit it, you know! Do something! You have to do something! _

His mouth grazed the side of my neck, and I knew he really was going to kiss it.

_No he's not stupid! You know what's happening! You know! _

The lips parted, and he suddenly wasn't kissing it.

_Oh god. No. No, no, no. He's not - he can't - he's going to! You know what he is! Don't let this happen, don't let him hurt you! This is why you've been so anxious, _he's _the reason you're afraid. Please, please, please. Don't let him do this! _

No, he's not a human. He's not, that's why I can't move.

Oh my god, that's why I can't move!

_NO! Please, god no! _

Teeth, sharp and deadly. Pushing, testing, bracing. A tongue, soft, wet and skilled. Licking back and fourth, tasting, relishing.

_Amu! Please! _

A deathly grip, squeezing too hard to the point of crying. Inhaling, drawing breath for a long drink. Tongue retracting, teeth digging.

_SCREAM! _

"N-" Nothing, it wouldn't come. Quicker, say it quicker, faster, do something, anything, get it away. Pain. Don't let him hurt you, don't. Unstoppable.

_Vampire. _

"NOOO!"

I flinched, and suddenly it was like I was back in my body, totally in control as if I had been thrown out before. My pulse raced, so fast my heart was on the brink of bursting out of my chest. My stomach flipped and rolled and clenched, squeezing together so hard it hurt. I could feel again, feel everything. Feel his fangs pushing against my skin.

"NO, NO, NO!" A great struggle to throw him off, too much weight to push away. No matter how hard, how much effort.

"UTAU! UTAU HELP!"

The man suddenly stepped back, eyes wide. Confusion materialized across his face, and his grip loosened, allowing blood flow to circulate back through my shoulders.

_Run. _

I did.

* * *

**Sierra: Crap, I did NOT mean to make it that long. I actually wanted more to happen, but I'm cutting it off here. This is a long first chapter, too long. My bad, so sorry. But hopefully this little cliffhanger will make you guys want to read more? I'm hoping, anyway. **

**I'm also hoping you enjoyed, despite it's length, and next chapter I promise won't be this long. Ugh, I CANNOT make short chapter. I'm so incapable of it. Anyway, if you want, which I would very much love, drop a review to let me know how it is so far. Thanks. **


End file.
